


Peter's Hoodie

by Machiavelien



Series: Spideychelle Prompts [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, College, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, POV Michelle Jones, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Summary: MJ steals Peter's hoodie to get over their break up.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729360
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	Peter's Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I have a fic prompt...MJ stealing Peter's hoodie...A beautiful concept"

If you want to destroy my sweater  
Hold this thread as I walk away

Weezer, _Undone_

===

MJ had meant to give it back to Peter, along with the rest of his stuff when he came by.

But it hurt too much to see him, too soon to pretend she was fine with the break up. So she stayed in her room, wrapped up in his hoodie, while Peter gathered his belongings that she'd left in the common room.

She knows he knows she's hiding in her room, he can probably hear her heart beating through the dorm walls. Except it's broken, so who cares.

She doesn't respond when Peter calls out that he's leaving, and pretends she doesn't hear his apology to the air.

The sweater still smells like him, like that warm grey feeling of lying in bed a little longer than they should in the morning, her feet tickling his. It was soft like Peter's hair between her fingers, and comfortable like his hugs.

MJ swallows back a sob and frowns at herself.

She sniffles ands wipes her nose with the sleeve of Peter's stupid hoodie, and decides that's progress. She's already moving on, starting with ruining the last piece of Peter Parker's stuff in her life.

So she wears it everywhere, from class to the library, or in bed with her latest book. She even wears it to pick up late night falafels from her favorite foodtruck--which she definitely hasn't been avoiding because it used to be _their_ spot after late Spidey patrols.

"Hey, MJ?"

Before she turns around to face the familiar voice, MJ bites her lip and schools her face to neutral, and curses herself for wearing the hoodie.

"Hey, dork," she says to Peter.

He chuckles, eyes crinkling up. "I, uh, missed you this week. In chemlab, I mean."

"I had an art crit to prep for," she replies curtly, absent-mindedly tugging on the sleeves to hide her hands.

"Oh. Cool. I hope it went good?" Peter asks, fidgeting with the strap of his backpack.

"Yeah, it was okay." MJ, however, can't stand to look at him. She's still so angry with the idiot, but she misses him, too, and that annoys her even more.

Peter's eyes dart all over her face, like he can't get enough of looking at her, and he keeps stopping himself, on the verge of saying something.

Eventually he settles on, "Is that my hoodie?"

MJ looks down and raises her eyebrows, shrugging. "Maybe. I dunno."

"You don't know if that's your extra large Midtown hoodie?"

"I went to Midtown, too."

Her face remains impassive, perfectly masking the churning in her stomach. She desperately wants this encounter to end, but also doesn't want Peter to stop look at her. It's confusing.

He switches to fidgeting with his other backpack strap as they wait for their orders. "Well, you look good in it," he says. "Even if you did steal it."

"I thought you always preferred me out of your clothes," MJ quips back out of habit, inhaling sharply when she realizes what she said. "I mean, forget it. That was stupid."

Luckily, his food is ready before Peter can say anything else. He thanks the vendor when he grabs the paper bag and drops the change in the tip cup.

"See you around, MJ," he says as he leaves, "and for the record, I, um, do prefer that."

"Go eat your shawarma, nerd," she calls to his back, and stuffs her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, face flushing.

====

She can't stand it anymore.

MJ runs through the drizzling rain across campus and knocks on the door to Peter's suite, out of breath. She drops her hood back when he opens the door.

"MJ?"

"Hey. Can I come in?"

Peter nods and steps aside to let her in.

"I'm here to return your hoodie," she explains abruptly.

"Oh." Peter's face falls. He scratches the back of his neck, brows furrowed. "You're, um, still wearing it now."

"Yeah. So take it off me."

"What?"

"If you want it back," MJ says again, "come and take it." She shakes her damp hair back, and meets his gaze steadily. It's her olive branch, the closest thing to an apology that she's ready to give right now.

Understanding dawns on him, and Peter reaches out and tugs the zipper on the hoodie down slowly, his fingertips gliding along MJ's bare sternum, lower and lower. His breath hitches when he glides past her navel and realizes MJ isn't wearing anything underneath.

Peter's eyes flick up to her face, widening into bewildered saucers.

"Don't get too excited. I'm not ready to talk about it yet, us. Whatever. Maybe tomorrow, but not tonight," she says sternly.

He nods, still stunned. Then his face softens as it dawns on him that MJ really came over and was going to give him another chance.

She shushes him when he tries to apologize, and tells him _later_. So he slides his hands under the hoodie and around her waist, pulling her close and pressing his face into her shoulder.

"'Smells like you now," he murmurs, his nose nudging her cheek.

"Yeah, that's why I need you to take it back until it smells like _you_ again. Then I'm stealing it back."


End file.
